Spirit Wars
by kukulcan
Summary: Years after the Karakura fiasco, new shinigami recruits are inexorably drawn into a frightening conflict with some of Aizen's lost experiments and the darker side of Soul Society's bureaucracy. Mostly OC, some canon cameos, rated for future chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or its associated characters. They belong to Kubo.

Commentary: This particular story is centered around mostly OC's. There are a few canon characters that will make appearances.

If you don't like that and can't stand OC's in stories, I heartily agree with you.

But this is a story as well. A story about Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the realms beyond; about friends and enemies, laughter and tears, courage and perseverance, suffering and forgiveness, about gods… and monsters. Like all stories, it has its cast of heroes and villains, and who's to say what the difference is between one hero and the next, but in how heroism is displayed in the face of an overwhelming darkness…

Enjoy.

Bleach::Spirit Wars

------

Chapter 1

------

"Put them down class."

Frantic scribbling ceased and the sound of a clutter of pens hitting the desks echoed through the room. There was a general groan of relief.

"You've made it… through the last test. Congratulations!…"

A few picked up on the sarcasm, but the snide comment from the professor was cast aside. More chose to talk amongst themselves then listen to the teacher drone on about how things would be harder from here on in. His next few words cut across the chatter however, and the excitement was dampened.

"This will be our last meeting, so, I wish you all luck in your endeavors. Bring to them the same enthusiasm you have shown me in the last few months, and you will find success."

He coughed, and decided to dispense with the formalities.

"You're all dismissed."

Happy cheers rang through the air, and the class dispersed.

The old teacher watched them go, and let the smile on his face remain for as long as they were streaming away… then began to collect the papers. He was systematic about it, noting some of the answers people made, organizing it alphabetically, and then compiling it into three short stacks.

At the door, the courier shinigami appeared.

The teacher slowly folded the stacks into a pile; one horizontally aligned between two vertical stacks, and presented them to the shinigami with a bow.

Soon after, the man disappeared.

* * *

Three hours left.

"This robe is killing me."

"Pipe down, the vice-principal is gonna make a speech."

"Like any of us give a shit."

The line of graduates stretched out in front of the temple square. A large banner was strung up between the pillars before the front hall entrance reading: CONGRATULATIONS GRADUATES.

Below that read, CENTRAL SHINIGAMI ACADEMY.

"WELCOME ALL OF YOU GRADUATES. THOUGH THE YEAR HAS ENDED AND YOU HAVE ALL PASSED YOUR EXAMINATIONS DESPITE THE BEST EFFORTS OF OUR STAFF, I WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT THIS IS THE REAL WORLD THAT YOU ARE ENTERING, BLAH BLAH…."

The blaring wail of the vice-principal drowned out anything from the student section, and as a result, none of the shinigami graduates were listening whatsoever.

"I hope we all get the same posts!" A lilac haired girl piped up.

"Unlikely," a long grey-haired and annoyed looking young man replied, standing next to her in his graduation robes. "I scored in the 97th percentile for three exams. The best you could have done was get 67th for swords Yukina – and I'm being generous there…"

"Kyo-kun, that hurts…" Lilac-hair said, tearing up.

"Good god, what've you done now?" Rumbled a voice that came behind the two.

"Relax ape, I was only kidding. Imujin broke 99% for kidou – miraculously… and there's no way she'd be going anywhere but Central 13 or the 'Corps."

Yukina turned a smug smirk at Kyo's words. "I broke the last year's record -"

"And got your butt handed to you by me in Zanken," finished the 'ape', sidling in with them. "I swear Yukina… I still think you're making a huge mistake joining the Guards."

Yukina looked miffed at this.

"We'll see – "

"Quiet down." Kyo said suddenly, getting a funny look on his face. "They're here."

In the now somewhat quiet courtyard, an assortment of figures broke off from the other teachers seated behind the stands, and come up to the podium. None of them wore anything identifying them of their position, but the faces were enough to quiet the yakking assembly.

"Good morning graduates."

The students by now were so quiet you could hear the grass in the courtyard shift around in the slight breeze. Everyone had heard of this man; his scars, his battle record and his exploits were legendary.

"…Or maybe I should say, good morning men. With this. you have discarded your student's robes for plain shihakusho. You are soldiers now, not scholars, and as such, the Soul Society will be calling on you for its protection. Be prepared for what comes now, because you will not be graded on how you die or survive…"

Not a peep could be heard, minus a few swallows around the courtyard. Rows of blinking eyes met his statement.

"Is this thing working?" Hisagi Shuuhei hissed back to the well-endowed woman behind him. "And why am I the one doing this?"

Miyamoto Rangiku had her hands around her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Usually the hazing occurs after the ceremony, at least in my squadron…" Hitsugaya Toushirou observed offhandedly. "Of course, feel free to scare them as you like…"

Hisagi turned back to the podium, coughed once and continued.

* * *

"What do you think?"

A spread of papers covered the table under the dim light, and the figures seated around it shuffled through papers.

"I like this kid," one said pointing to a profile on one sheet. Statistics were listed under the photo as well as scores. Notes from teachers covered the bottom half.

"His teacher thinks he's the biggest mistake the enrollment department's made in three decades."

"Really… I prefer…"

"But it's obvious 4-F had the most high-scoring students this year. We shouldn't be putting them with the bottom half of the graduating class."

"Ha. This one graded lower then their entire spirit grade."

"There's no excuse for this, not one student in the seven year course made below a cumulative 85% and standing orders for half of them are to join up for the Vanguard… we should be putting more of them into the Court rather then wasting them on outlying patrol units."

"Are you out of your mind?! Clearly the obvious thing is for them to acquire real experience as soon as possible!"

This argument brought forth a number of responses, and a heated exchange would've begun if it weren't for the man at the back of the room.

"That's not all," he said, immediately holding everyone's attention.

He held up a stack of papers.

"I'm being told to send these people off to the outposts."

He indicated several of the profiles in front of him, and passed them around.

"This is a mistake sir," one said after a minute. "I move for a protest."

"Too late…" the woman next to him sighed. "The orders came through and assignments are being posted. It's likely we're going to be getting a lot of complaints after this…"

* * *

"Congratulations, and now, if you would turn your attention to the wall on your left, you will find your names under your division and your seating, if you have acquired one, will be marked next to your name," The principal finished.

The student body flocked to the wall postings as the teachers sat back in the stands and talked quietly.

"10th division, tenth division…" Kyo muttered.

"Homo." Hojo muttered, but Kyo ignored him.

"Why is he a homo?" Yukina asked.

"He's in LOVE with Captain Hitsugaya…"

"The white haired guy? He's CUUUTE!"

"Shut up." Kyo said. "He's the greatest captain to grace the Court. WIth my scores.... I'm definitely going to be placed under him."

Hojo ran his finger down the columns of listed shinigami, stopping near the bottom of the bulletin.

"Well…. Says there that you're under the 14th division."

The record scratching was almost audible from inside Kyo's head.

"…What?"

Hojo wore a widening shiteating grin that threatened laughter.

"Yep. Outpost division. Along with me and Yukina."

The screams of frustration echoed around campus.


End file.
